lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Suits
Similar to the Gallery Suits in the game, hidden suits are coordinating sets that are not displayed in the achievement gallery. Hidden suits usually have congruent themes between the items, made evident by the naming or description of each piece. Hidden suits contain at least a hair and a top and bottom or dress, just like a suit. Generally speaking, they are obtained via the same method. Some examples of hidden suits are Devout Flower, Gentle Waiter, and Tender Bangladesh. Coordinating items are items that go together, but don't have enough pieces to be considered a hidden suit. Some examples of sets of coordinating items are Blue Porcelain, Nikki's Dance, and Candy Heart. Full Sets Monthly Sign-In *Star Yan *Cutie *Pleasant Summer *Autumn Fall *Soft Heart *Gray-Plaid Dress *Blue and White Butterfly *Changing World *Cherry Blossoms *Modern *Clover *Rose in Night *Autumn Wish *Sweet Cheese *Colorful Notebook *Voyage *Summer Freshness *Night Flower *Flower Engraving *Wintersweet *Magician's Assistant *Floating Light Forest *Dreamlike Stars *Little Panda *Transparent Mood *Violet Crêpe *Strawberry Candy *Fruit Plate *Spring Breeze Green Leaf Dream Weaver *Bai Yongxi **Green Spotted Cornel *Bobo **Silky Cream **Tea Time with Bear *Chloris **Flower Spirit *Fu Su **Winter Ginkgo *Kimi **Silver Moon Night *Louie **Break of Dawn *Lunar **Cloud Calico *Nikki **Fall in Love *Orlando **Midnight Dress *Sofia **Waltz of Fate *Yvette **Cream Waffle **The Treasure Chapter Drops *Chapter 16 Night before Storm **Blue Tartan Sleeves **Tartan Dress **Trailed Dress *Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall **London Holiday **Warm Winter *Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star **Candy Girl **Unusual Splendor *Chapter 19 Daybreak War **Deep in the Night **Trending Sport *Volume 2 Chapter 1 Ode of Oren **Dark Night Enchanting **Bowknot Fantasy Mystery House *Tower of Zen **Auspicious Clouds **Blue Phoenix Tune **Evergreen Flower *Time Yard **Docile Alpaca **Star Shadow **Sweet Slumber Other *Classic Xmas *Devout Flower *Energetic Space Buns *First Sight *Flavor of Autumn *Football Game 2018 *Garden Tour *The Gentle Aegean Sea *Gentle Waiter *Grassland's Dance *Green Sprout *Happy Mood *Holy Starry Night *Monsoon *Passionate Brazil *Tender Bangladesh *Sakura in First Love *Summer Dusk *Wisteria Atmosphere Partial Sets and Coordinating Items *Ablaze Beauty-Hat + Ablaze Beauty-Gloves *Apricot Court + Crimson Indigo + Floral Shadow *Assistant-Coat + Assistant-Boots + High-waist Shorts *Beach Kerchief + Seashore + Starfish Sandals *Bling Leaves + Golden Leaves + Golden Leaf Hairband + Golden Leaf Ribbon + Golden Leaf Earrings *Blue Lily-Rare + Manor Flower-Rare + Azure Flower-Rare + Wide Hat-Rare *Blue Porcelain-Top + Blue Porcelain-Skirt + Blue Porcelain-Shoes + Blue Porcelain-Bag *Blue Purity-Top + Blue Purity-Skirt *Bunny Pocket-Pink + Heart Pants-Blue + Joyful Childhood-Pink *Byzantium's Song-Red + Fire Goddess *Candy Heart + Candy Heart-Socks + Candy Heart-Shoes + Candy Heart-Headwear + Candy Heart-Necklace *Cicadas Top-Pink + Cicada Skirt-Pink *City Beauty + White Fishtail Skirt *Cloud Blouse-Blue + Cloud Pants-Blue *Cloud Dance-Red + Cloud Dance-Shoes + Cloud Dance-Bag *Crescent-Top + Crescent-Skirt + Night Moon + Perfect Jade *Emperor's Woman + Leather Trousers + Leather Gloves + Over-knee Boots* *Electronic Assistant + Supply Helper + Monitor Butler *Firm Belief + Disciple of Night + Praying Gloves *Flying + Flying Feather + Focus + Bright Pearl *Green Tea + Green Tea Parasol *Hibernation + Lunar December + Cloud Furry Boots + Indigo Hat + Winter Gloves *Leaf Raincoat + Leaf Rain Shoes *Little Cherry-Pink + Cherry Whisper-Purple *Little Princess-Clothes + Little Princess-Skirt *Nikki's Dance + Nikki's Dance Necklace + Nikki's Dance Bracelet *Peter Pan-Vest + Peter Pan-Pants *Pigeon Manor + Her Majesty *Red Witch + Red Witch Shawl *Rocket Overalls + Meteor *Sailor Suit + Overalls of Innocence + Trident Knight + Sailor Cap* *Sailor Suit Top + Skirt of Sailor Suit + Sailor Cap* *Sandalwood Knot-Red + Sandal Branch-Red *Sandalwood Knot-Green + Sandal Branch-Green *Secretary-Clothes + Secretary-Shorts *Shadow of Heart + Grid Shorts + Love Gloves *Silent Cherry-Top + Silent Cherry-Skirt *Sports Vest + PJ Shorts-Gray *Strapless T-shirt + Grassland *Sweet Knight-Top + Sweet Knight-Skirt *Tea-picking Girl + Tea-picking Tune-Top + Tea-picking Tune-Skirt *Tender Youth + Pure Tranquility *Warm Dance + Warm dance Necklace + Warm dance Bracelet *Water Music-Clothes + Water Melody-Shoes + Water Melody-Ornament *Winery Lady + Lace Sandals + Osmanthus Brew (*) - Might not be intended as a part of the suit. Category:Suit Category:Hidden Suit